One Night in the Name of Love
by leapylion3
Summary: Obi-Wan/Padmé oneshot. The pair are on a mission, and find themselves with some spare time. Fluffy. Don't like the pairing, don't read.


A/N: Just wanted to say thank you to my lovely beta-readers, Charlotte Kenobi and princessofthescoundrels!

* * *

It was their last night together. It had been almost ten years ago since they last saw each other. Ten years apart, a galaxy between them, and so much had changed. Not only around them, but change was evident between the pair.

She was no longer a queen. It had been that way for the past three years, although through his eyes, he had only ever seen her as royalty. She still wore exquisite dresses, and her hair was always done up extravagantly. She was as kind and sweet as she was when she was ruler of Naboo, but war had hardened her.

War.

It was the terrible reason as to why they had been kept apart for so long.

He was older, wiser, more mature. He had always been cautious and determined, and his constant battle for freedom made him even more so. He was stronger, leaner, more muscled than the younger man she remembered. He also grew a beard, something she regularly teased him about since they were assigned this mission.

"Padmé," Obi-Wan greeted her softly, walking up to the beautiful young woman. It was the first time he called her by her real name. It was always _milady _this, or _Senator Amidala _that.

"Hello, Obi-Wan," She smiled at him, still leaning against the balcony railing. Their mission was complete, and they were left with one extra night. Somehow, Obi-Wan had convinced himself to ask her to go dancing after a fancy dinner. The Jedi insisted that they have a little bit of fun on their last night. After that, it was easy to persuade her to agree with him.

"What are you doing here?" He asked gently, leaning next to her on the railing. "I was looking for you,"

"I'm not much of a dancer," The senator explained, slightly embarrassed, looking down at the floor. Through all her royal teachings and tutors, they had never managed to make her a dancer, a fact that she was self-conscious about.

He offered her his hand. "Come on," He urged softly. Kenobi grinned at her, flashing perfect white teeth. His blue eyes sparkled as he searched her brown ones.

The former queen avoided his piercing gaze. "I really shouldn't," Amidala said lamely, nervously playing with a loose strand of her dark brown hair.

"It'll be fun," He teased, nudging her lightly in the ribs with his elbow. It was amazing how quickly he could go from being romantic to turning into her little brother.

"If I say yes, will you stop bothering me?" Padmé giggled, grabbing his hand. He laughed in return and led her back inside the nightclub. Just as they approached the dance floor, the catchy Gliz song ended, and a slow, romantic tune took its place.

Obi-Wan turned to the senator. "May I have this dance?" He bowed dramatically. When he lifted his head to look at her, a large smirk was plastered on his handsome face.

"It would be my pleasure," Padmé grinned back, mimicking his accent she had come to grow so fond of. He took her hand and, pulling her close, wrapped his arms around her small waist. She was a bit surprised by his bold move, and she couldn't help the blush that rose to her cheeks. Their closeness made her feel butterflies in her stomach, and she was almost one hundred percent certain that Obi-Wan could hear the beating of her heart. If not, he could always sense her nervousness through the Force, which only made Padmé paranoid. It was as if you couldn't hide anything from him.

"Are you alright?" Kenobi murmured in her ear. He fit perfectly in the crook of her neck as he held her. They swayed gently to the music, Obi-Wan humming softly along with the singer. His breath tickled her cheek and neck, making her unable to form a coherent sentence.

"I'm fine," She replied automatically. The senator kept her palms on his muscular chest. Almost naturally, she leaned in and rested her head against his shoulder.

"What's on your mind?" The Jedi stroked her back. He lowered his voice, and spoke sincerely. "You can tell me anything, Padmé,"

"I'm just not exactly sure how I feel right now," Amidala breathed, her voice almost too quiet to hear over the music. Obi-Wan looked around him. All of the other couples on the dance floor were dancing similarly to him and the former queen. He wasn't sure whether she felt out of place or not. Perhaps she was just afraid. Afraid of what, though? _Him_? What could he have possibly done to frighten the young woman?

"What do you mean?" He questioned.

She chuckled. "You can just read my mind if you really want to know, Obi-Wan," She sighed and buried her head deeper into his shoulder. "I don't feel like talking. Just dance with me,"

"Tell me, or I _will_ probe your mind," Obi-Wan threatened jokingly. His beard tickled her cheek as he grinned widely. Padmé laughed in return, enjoying the feel of him pressed against her.

"Have you ever been in love?" The former queen of Naboo asked him.

"Once or twice, yes," He replied softly, trying not to think of his past loves. Both had died in his arms, and there was absolutely nothing he could have done. He had never felt so completely and utterly helpless in his entire life. And there was nothing he hated more than being helpless.

"What does it feel like?"

Kenobi exhaled deeply. He opened his mouth a couple of times, but nothing came out. Finally, he spoke slowly to the young woman, carefully choosing his words. "When you're in love, it…it feels like nothing bad can happen to you," He cleared his throat and continued. "You feel as if you're missing a part of you when you're not with that person," The Jedi paused and put a finger under her chin, forcing her to look at him. "Why are you asking me this?"

"I-I don't know," Amidala bit her lip, her eyes never leaving his. "I'm just curious, I guess. I mean, I wanted to see I feel the same as your description," Their foreheads were almost touching; he could taste her warm, sweet breath. She averted her eyes once the words escaped her lips.

Obi-Wan quirked up an eyebrow. The senator had really grabbed his attention now. "And is it the same?"

"I think so, although I'm not sure how he feels about me,"

"You should tell him," Kenobi advised. "He would be lucky to have a woman as amazing as yourself," He smiled when he saw that her cheeks were now tinted a lovely light pink.

She smiled back at him, boldly meeting his eyes. "I should tell him?" She echoed. Obi-Wan nodded his head sharply. Before he could say anything, she moved one hand from his chest into his shaggy hair and tugged, bringing her lips against his.

The Jedi pulled away a moment later, breathless. "I'm sorry, Padmé. I can't-"

She reached up on her tiptoes, her lips barely touching his. "Just forget about the Code for one night, Obi-Wan. Obviously you thought of it if you brought me here?"


End file.
